How Did This Happen?
by eriririri
Summary: It seems, somehow, the Will of The Abyss has dropped Gilbert Nightray and L, AKA Ryuzaki, into the Abyss for unknown reasons. The two men meet, but as time continues and things get stranger, will they find themselves in a somewhat forbidden, this-shouldn't-happen love?


A/N: Since my friend on deviantART took a request from me, I decided to write her a fanfiction in return, as she said the request is free. Granted, this was months ago, and this is the second version of this CO. Enjoy.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

Gilbert Nightray x L Pandora Hearts and Death Note cross-over: How Did This Happen?

Gilbert could feel someone staring at him. Said person was clearly sitting, or perhaps standing, over him, peering down at him. Gilbert wondered if it could be his master, Oz, or maybe that stupid rabbit that is always getting in the way - Alice? Either way, he wasn't going to give in and open his eyes just yet. Though the feeling of someone staring at him was annoying and disturbing all at once, he willed his eyes to stay closed.

Then he heard the person get off something that sounded like a chair. He sensed this person - which, he found out through his senses, he didn't know - crouch down beside him and poke at his face.

"Hmm," the person noised.

Here, Gilbert started to panic. Surely he was still in his room... Surely he was but then why - why is someone he didn't know in his room, touching his face and making noises? Keeping his eyes shut, he stretched, pretended to yawn, and rolled over on his side with his arm cushioning his head. He heard the person muffle his laugh, and felt the person's hand run through his messy black hair.

Then he felt his hair being tugged upward. He could tell the person was bending down; then said person bit down on Gilbert's hair.

At that, Gilbert had no choice but to open his eyes. As the person kept biting down, Gilbert pushed him away with force, making him fall backwards and land on his back. With now opened eyes, Gilbert jumped up and looked down at the person whom he didn't know, and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh..." he said, looking up at Gilbert. "I'm terribly sorry. Your hair really did look like seaweed."

"Wh - " Gilbert stuttered, looking down at the person. He wore nothing but a long sleeved, white T-shirt and slightly faded jeans. His hair was like his own, messy and black - but without the seaweed effect. The shadows under his lifeless eyes gave off the impression that he didn't sleep well, though Gilbert thought he looked rested enough.

Completely ignoring the situation about their surroundings, Gilbert asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is... Ryuzaki," he said, standing up. Though Ryuzaki did in fact have many more names than that, his alias "Ryuzaki" was his savest bet at the moment, he knew. His back was hunched slightly as he dusted off his jeans out of habit. "Now, my turn for a question. Where are we, Gilbert?"

"H - Wait... just how do you know my name?" Gilbert asked, staring at the man who calls himself Ryuzaki. At that fact he knew his name when they don't even know each other made Gilbert even more wary.

"I looked through your pockets once I found you laying there," Ryuzaki stated, looking at Gilbert as if he were bored. He turned away from him to sit back down in the chair he occupied minutes before. "I am a detective, after all."

"Right. Well, anyway, wh - "

"Answer my question first," Ryuzaki said, picking up the little white tea cup from the table next to him. He sniffed at it, make some sort of face, and muttered, mostly to himself, "Is this save to drink?"

"What question?" Gilbert asked, annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his new, yet still somehow unknown, companion.

"The question as to where we are," he stated, nodding to himself. He put down the cup of tea, apparently assuming that the tea was not save to drink. He instead examined the container of sugar cubes.

And for the first time since Gilbert opened his eyes, he looked around at their surroundings. Broken buildings. No obvious sky or ground. Chairs standing on one leg. Tables standing on top of each other by one to two legs. Gigantic doll heads floating around, and above them. There is no other explaination for this, Gilbert knew. But, somehow, this couldn't be. "The... Abyss?"

Ryuzaki's head perked up. "Abyss? What is this Abyss?"

"It... it's hard to explain, so please spare me that." Gilbert walked to where Ryuzaki was seated, and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. He put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "How am I in the Abyss? What the hell happened?"

A moment of silence passed between the two. Then it was Gilbert's turn for his head to perk up. "Wait.. Why are you here?" he asked, pointing to Ryuzaki. His eyes widened a bit, then narrowed. "And why the hell are you sitting like that?"

Ryuzaki did sit in a strange way. With his legs pulled up close to his chest, he set his hands on his knees. "I must sit like this. If I don't, I get dumber by forty percent." He smirked, shook his head, and continued: "As to your other question, I don't know why I am here... I was just working on the current case, we took a break, I dozed off, and... I woke up about... two hours ago. Then an hour in, you got dropped, literally, in here. Or what seems like hours."

"I just dropped?" Gilbert asked. Then he pointed to... what should be the sky. "From up there?"

Ryuzaki nodded his head. "I had just begun to walk away from where I was dropped in. Then I heard a wind sound, then you just fell right in and landed over there," he motioned with his hand the place they were at minutes before. "I tried waking you up. I even tried kissing you to wake you, bu - "

"EXCUSE ME?" Gilbert screamed, scrambling out of his chair and trying to stay calm. "K-K-K..." he swallowed another scream and stuttered, "K-Kissed me? You kissed me? You don't even know me!"

"Yes, well."

"Well?"

"Just well."

"Explain what you mean by well," Gilbert demanded, glaring at his new companion. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation. After finally calming down, he sat back down in the chair, but scooted it back, further away from Ryuzaki.

"Aaah," Ryuzaki sighed. He then examined the cup of tea again. He took a small sip, waited for a moment, then gulped down. After he was sure he wasn't going to drop dead anytime soon, he said, "You just looked so cute. Laying on the ground like that. Though you were dropped..."

At Ryuzaki's statement, Gilbert's face reddened. Without waiting for Gilbert's reply, Ryuzaki said, "I can feel the heat radiating off of you from here... Gilbert."

"Enough of this!" Gilbert finally said. He stood up, yet again, and began walking the other direction.

"Oh, Gilbert," Ryuzaki called. Despite the distance Gilbert had made in between them, he could still here Ryuzaki's voice loud and clear. "You honestly don't have to be like that. Haven't you ever been teased before? I'm sure even you are used to this kind of behavior."

Gilbert shook his head as he heard a chair shift. Even though he was indeed used to that kind of behavior, he didn't expect it out of a stranger he just met.

Then he heard Ryuzaki's footsteps behind him. "Ack!" Gilbert noised - he couldn't help it. He's had... experience with people like the one who is following him. "Don't follow me. Please. I'll figure out some way to get out of here. If I have to, I'll use Raven, so - "

Then, suddenly, there was a cracking sound far off in the distance - almost like thunder, but something more significant. And just as that significant something was about to happen, Ryuzaki screamed Gilbert's name as if to warn him. Though, knowing Gilbert couldn't get out of the way fast enough, he lunged forward, confident in his running ability and knocked him, as well as himself, onto the... ground, for lack of better word.

Once on the ground, they stayed there until it all passed, though the position they were in was uncomfortable and embarrassing. Ryuzaki hovered over Gilbert on all fours, though he leaned in as though to shield him. Ignoring the embarrassment that was coming off from them both, they watched as... creatures, for yet again lack of better word, run past them in a herd.

"What... are these creatures?" Ryuzaki whispered, staring at their legs which were like a rabbit's, their heads which were like a cat's, and the body that was like a doll's. "This... most definitely couldn't be a Shinigami..."

"It's probably the Will of The Abyss' new t - huh?" Gilbert finally said, tearing his gaze from the running herd of creature's to Ryuzaki's face. "What the hell is a Shinigami?"

"Death God," his companion stated simply. "In Japan, we - "

"Oh, whoa," Gilbert interrupted. "Japan?"

All Ryuzaki did was nod. As Gilbert shook his head after seeing what he heard was correct, he said, "Could you get off me? Please," he added through clenched teeth.

"Not just yet," Ryuzaki said, smirking down at Gilbert. "You owe me, after all."

"H-Huh?" Gilbert said, his brows pulling in confusion and frustration. "I don't owe you anything!"

"Oh, but you do," his companion insisted, pinning Gilbert's arms, which he was thrashing around, above his head. "I saved you from a horrible death."

"That doesn't mean anything," Gilbert retorted, trying to move his arms - but Ryuzaki's grip and hold was too strong.

"I'm not going to do anything that bad," Ryuzaki said, trying to convince him. "If you do not settle down long enough for me to do it, I'm sure I can come up with a worse punishment."

"Fine, fine!" Gilbert snapped, giving in. He went still and silent, looking up at his companion through his glare.

"That's more like it." Ryuzaki smiled down at him, leaning in more. Then he paused, raising a disapproved brow at Gilbert. "Close your eyes. Wouldn't want me to get nervous, now, would you?"

Teasing... Gilbert thought. He's teasing me, he confirmed again. Closing his eyes, he sensed Ryuzaki leaning in closer. Gilbert could feel his breath on his lips. Lips... Gilbert thought. Lips...?

And just as the realization came crashing down on him, it was too late. Ryuzaki's lips were comfortably settled on his own. As Ryuzaki's hands released Gilbert's arm, said arms went straight in between them - trying to push them apart. As Gilbert struggled, his companion pressed his chest down on his body, making it harder for either of them to move.

Ryuzaki put his hands on either side of Gilbert's face, deepening the half-forced kiss into something... not so forced. Gilbert knew he was stuck kissing the messy-haired raven, and he knew he shouldn't enjoy it, but... As Ryuzaki's lips moved and as his tongue teased, Gilbert couldn't help but enjoy and follow lead. No matter the fact that they are pratically strangers.

Putting his hands on Ryuzaki's hips, Gilbert pulled him somewhat closer. Just as Gilbert thought it was enough with the tongue teasing, their mouths opened in unisom - swapping saliva and mingling breaths.

They didn't know how long the kiss went on for, but the girlish "Ahem," that came out of nowhere made them jump apart. "Well," the womanly voice said. "It's about time you two spotted sharing DNA."

"Nn?" Ryuzaki noised, wiping his lips off with the back of his hand. He hoisted himself off of Gilbert. Even not in a chair, he sat in the abnormal way. "What's this voice?"

"S-Sharon?" Gilbert cried out, looking down at his shadow.

"Indeed," Sharon's voice replied, sounding as if a smile were planted on her lips. After a moment, a light "chink" indicated she had taken a sip of tea. "Gilbert... who is your... ah, friend?"

"F-Friend?" Gilbert stuttered, glancing over at Ryuzaki.

"Gilbert, I can still feel your heat..."

At that, a louder "chink" noise crashed at their ears. Gilbert couldn't help but wonder if Sharon's mind took that statement in the wrong way, thus leading her to drop her tea cup.

"Y-Yes... Well... N-Nevermind that," Sharon's voice said. She cleared her throat and continued. "Gilbert, where in the world are you? You came back from your mission hours ago, and now we cannot find you anywhere! Luckily, Equus is so used to your shadow that..."

"It... it seems like I'm in the Abyss," Gilbert told his shadow. He stayed seated on the ground. "I think... I think I went to take a nap, because of all the all-nighters. And... when I woke up, Ryuzaki - the other guy in here - was kind of sitting over me and... I looked around. It certainly seems like the Abyss."

"Aaah," Sharon's voice said. Gilbert couldn't see it, of course, but he could imagine her shaking her head and with fingertips on her lips, looking slightly troubled but all the same pouring herself more tea.

"How did this happen? Miss... Sharon?" Ryuzaki asked, crawling closer to were Gilbert was seated to look down at his shadow. "And is the food and tea I see around here safe to eat?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gilbert told the messy-haired raven. "And my mind."

"Er... I'm not sure how this came to be... And yes, the food and drinks there are safe to eat. We've reseached that enough to know. And Oz has experienced it, too, after all..."

"Oh, good," Ryuzaki replied, getting up with some difficulty. He made his way to a different table, sitting down. He nibbled on the little cookies and sipped his tea blessfully. "Ahh."

"Anyway..." Gilbert started. He broke his gaze from Ryuzaki, looking down at his shadow as though he could see Sharon. He masked his voice perfectly, sounding the same as ever even though he was actually a bit frightened. At the mention of his master, Oz, Gilbert had twitched in a painful way. Not saying a word about Oz, he asked: "How do we get out of here? Equus?"

"I don't think so," Sharon said, laughing slightly. Another chink. "I know we have tried it before, but with the way things are now, as you know..."

"Oh.. yeah," Gilbert sighed, remembering what his mission was all about. Going through the library of the Abyss in Pandora to see if the strange things that were happening have happened before. It's rather difficult to describe, but rest not assured that they can't get out through Equus.

"Well," Sharon said, sounding like she has came to a conclusion. "It looks like you'll have to speak with the Will herself, right? Break was able to do it... why not you and... Ryuzaki?" Sharon sounded like she had a smile on her lips as she continued. "We have recently found out were that... place... for lack of better word, is located. The place were the Will keeps herself."

Ryuzaki and Gilbert walked for what seemed like forever. Though they both knew it really wasn't forever. After the discussion with Sharon, she kept Equus in Gilbert's shadow, throwing in occasional "take a turn north... take a turn south... take a turn where you see that misformed door..."

It was all very tiring - but only on Gilbert and Ryuzaki's accounts. Sharon had recommended to Gilbert that he should be filling in the messy haired raven on everything - including the Will herself, the Abyss, Pandora, and just in case he asked, the Tragedy of Sablier itself.

"Just please, don't ask a lot of questions, because right now, for me, it's all very confusing." Gilbert had told his companion.

"Yes, yes," was all he replied in return.

At the moment, they continued to walk north. Sharon had told them to keep walking north until they came across what looked to be a large, stuffed white rabbit looming over the Abyss. Gilbert had snorted, because, a "stuffed white rabbit" was what the Will had first introduced herself as when Oz, Alice, and himself went to the mansion where his masters coming-of-age ceremony was held.

Gilbert, too, had pointed it out to Ryuzaki.

"But... why?" was all he had asked. The facial expression he had worn was confused, but he did look like he understood some of it.

"Beats me," Gilbert told him, shaking his head, fighting off the smirk that played on his lips.

So, continue north they did. That was the last and final instruction from Sharon; as Pandora was getting busier by the day, she had no choice but to give the last instruction and be on her way to change into her uniform, then help her colleauges. "If you continue north," she had told them, "you'll find the rabbit. It will look as though a four-way road. Turn whatever way the rabbits head is facing, as the Will can indeed... sort of teleport her surroundings."

They would make occasional stops, sipping tea, eating cookies and sugar cubes, poking at chairs and tables and furniture that stood in strange ways. Especially Ryuzaki, who wasn't used to this kind of stuff where he had come from. Gilbert would spot short whenever his companion went off track, huff a sigh and cross his arms over his chest.

"Cut me a break," Ryuzaki said, smiling a little over his shoulder at Gilbert. "There are reasons I stop and venture, you know. So just please shush it already."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, if possible, even more. He watched as Ryuzaki poked at objects, sniffed abnormal looking flowers, and drank tea out of white-bluish teacups. Why, Gilbert thought, does he spot to look at things? He bit his bottom lip, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

Oh hell with it, he thought. "What are the reasons, then?"

Ryuzaki didn't respond at once, but just picked a yellow rose, and on the rose, the slightly rounded tips were shaded red. As Ryuzaki turned to face Gilbert and walk back to him, a smile was on his face. He walked until he was close enough to Gilbert that he could hug him but he didn't.

"Did you know..." the messy haired raven began, twirling the rose in between his fingers. "... that a yellow rose, even with red tips, have many meanings?"

Suddenly, Gilbert's face took on a blush. The meaning of flowers was usually his two adoptive sibling's sorta thing; Elliot's and Vanessa's. Though that didn't stop Gilbert from being around whenever the two discussed the meanings. Vaugely, Gilbert remembered them talking about the meaning of roses - yellow roses.

Quickly, Gilbert withdrew out of that memory, and into the now. He saw that Ryuzaki was looking at him with that same smile, and he had tilted the yellow rose up to his face. "The yellow is like your eyes," he commented, which made Gilbert's face redden more.

"A-Ah, well, Ryuza - "

"Anyway," he interrupted, twisting his mouth and looking down at the rose. "There are many meanings. One of my sisters, at Wammy's House, was interested in the meaning of these flowers. I was around a lot, so I heard some of the things she had said. Yellow roses, even with the red tips, mean things like 'remember me,' and 'promise of a new beginning,' and 'friendship.' The message, 'I care' can also be involved in it."

Ryuzaki stepped closer to Gilbert as he took a pause. They both, surely, noticed that their faces were so close that, if one of them moved, their lips would touch. "However," Ryuzaki breathed, smiling the tiniest bit. He closed his eyes slightly as he continued, "the meaning, 'falling in love' can be thrown in there as well." With that, Ryuzaki pressed his lips against Gilbert's.

They didn't know how long, again, that they kissed on and on. With no Sharon snooping with Equus, it might've been longer than the last time. But, finally, Gilbert had to breathe. He gently pushed away, looking down at their feet in embarrassment - and for the first time, he noticed something.

"Ryuzaki...?"

"Yes?"

"Why are... you bare foot?"

"I don't really like shoes, you see."

All Gilbert did was nod slightly, fighting back a smile at his remark. He noticed that they were still standing fairly close to each other, but neither of them said anything or moved at all. But after a moment or so, Ryuzaki took a step back. With the rose in his hand, he put said rose in the little breast-slit on Gilbert's long dark cloak.

"O-Oh... er..." Gilbert muttered. He walked past Ryuzaki swiftly, spotting the right kind of rose he was looking for. He plucked it carefully, not wanting to snag his skin on one of the few thorns that took over the stem. He turned and walked back over to Ryuzaki, eying a place to set it at; but as he didn't have a jacket of any kind... he laid the lavender rose behind his ear once he broke off the thorns.

"Lavender?" Ryuzaki whispered, his face becoming slightly pink.

Gilbert nodded silently, fixing the messy black hair over the short stem and his ear.

"En...chantm - " He stopped short when he saw Gilbert shake his head. Ryuzaki bit the inside of his cheek, narrowing his eyes slightly. "L-... love at first sight?"

At that, Gilbert smiled awkwardly and said, "It was a weird feeling when I first laid my eyes on you. But now I suppose I understand it. I mean, o - " he was interrupted when Ryuzaki engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Ack! R-Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

He pulled back slightly, pecking Gilbert's lips as he let him go. "Let's go, now, shall we? We've gotten a bit off track."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed again, but he sighed an "alright" and followed him as they continued to walk north. They walked north for a while silently, until Ryuzaki broke it.

"Why would this... Will person... why would she - or, well, why did she throw you and I into this Abyss?" he asked.

Gilbert shook his head and shurgged. "I'm not really sure. I mean, she'd have a reason to put me in here, though I don't know what that reason would be. In your case... you don't even live anywhere near where I do."

"Japan is where I am located at."

Again, Gilbert nodded, staring ahead of them absentmindedly. Silence over took them once more, and once more again, Ryuzaki broke that silence.

"Does the Will have a way to... put us back in our right locations?"

"Yes, but just because she does that doesn't mean you'll end up in your exact time period. Oz was casted into the Abyss on his fifteenth birthday, and ten years later he managed to escape, but he was still the same, as time in the Abyss doesn't exactly exsist."

This time, Ryuzaki nodded and stayed silent, but only for a moment. "So... if she does put us back in our location, will I... ah... ever see you again, Gilbert?"

At that, Gilbert looked away. He didn't respond.

"Hmm," Ryuzaki noised. He, too, looked away. Silence hung over them as they continued, still, north. Then Ryuzaki said, "Where I'm located... in Japan... the Kanto regoin. Around Tokyo."

Gilbert looked over at him, barely noticing he automatically smiled the tiniest bit. Then he broke his gaze from Ryuzaki's face and looked forward. "I'll have to remember that."

Ryuzaki chuckled. "I sure hope you do."

With that, the silence comfortably settled among the two as they walked north. A few minutes passed, and they came across the giant hovering white rabbit and the four-way road Sharon had told them about. They looked up at it with interest and saw that the head pointed left.

Gilbert and Ryuzaki looked at each other quickly, then back at the rabbit's head. "Left it is, yes?" Ryuzaki asked, inching his way to the road that traveled left. Gilbert nodded, walking quickly to catch up with the messy haird raven.

They didn't know how long they walked until they came across a sudden grassy green meadow-type area. Though the word "area" wasn't at all what it was, exactly - that word didn't seem to fit its vastness.

Ryuzaki sighed, looked troubled as he scanned the green meadow. He glanced everywhere, spotting a tiny table with a bowl of strawberries and cups of tea behind them. He glided over and picked up a fully riped strawberry while he sipped tea. Then he walked back over the Gilbert, who was waiting with patience on the side of the greens.

"A strawberry?" Ryuzaki asked, bringing it up to Gil's mouth. He narrowed his eyes a bit, suspicious he was up to something. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth and let Ryuzaki feed him the strawberry.

With half the strawberry in his mouth, Ryuzaki leaned over to bite off the rest that was sticking out. Their lips brushed together, making them both shiver unexpectedly.

Gilbert laughed weakly under his breath, leaning forward more to press his lips against Ryuzakis. A moment passed while they did so, then they both leaned back and looked at the meadow. "Should we go walk through it and see what we'll find?"

"We probably should," Gilbert replied, and awkwardly, he intwined his fingers with Ryuzaki's and pulled him along.

Holding hands, they walked through the meadow. They passed trees that loomed over them, towering high and looking as though they passed the sky. Neither of them spoke as they walked slowly, apparently savoring each moment they had together. Soon, they both knew, the Will of the Abyss would explain everything, and get them back in their right time. Or, atleast, they hoped that would happen.

Despite the sudden and quick love they both discovered for each other, they knew it couldn't go beyond here. Heartbreaking as it is, they both knew. Though the words were unspoken, lingering on their lips and tounges. Maybe - they thought - just maybe, a time will come when they meet again.

The grip their hands had became more profound as they hoped with all their might. Then, suddenly, Ryuzaki came to a stop.

"What is that?" he asked aloud, looking at the bluish-white tower that stood close to the treeline. It looked as though it were made of brick, and the windows had elaborate designs the swirled and curled. He squinted, and, inside, he could just make out a girl, dressed in the same bluish-white, dancing and twirling with her eyes closed.

"The Will." Gilbert muttered, glaring at the tower. He felt a slight sense of nostalgia as he stared at said tower, as he too squinted to see the girl dancing and spinning inside.

Ryuzaki tugged on Gilbert's hand. "Come on, then," he said, his voice having a sad tune to it.

"Wait," Gilbert responded, tugging the messy haired raven back to him. He tugged enough that they were inches apart, and he bent slightly to kiss him. Halfway through he bending Gilbert did, Ryuzaki sprang up and met him.

As they pulled apart, they both had sad looks on their faces. "This is good-bye, then," Ryuzaki mumbled, twisting his mouth in a weird fashion.

"I suppose so..." Gilbert muttered back, narrowing his eyes. He looked the other way, sad and embarrassed all at once.

"I'm sure we'll find each other again," Ryuzaki said confidently, nodding his head. Then, before Gilbert could respond, he leaned in and kissed him again. And then once more. He then patted the yellow rose, with its lightly redden tips, gently. Gilbert smiled, reaching up to stroke the lavender rose that was behind Ryuzaki's ear.

"Yes," he agreed just as confidently.

They both turned to walk to the tower before Ryuzaki stopped himself and Gil again. What Ryuzaki was about to do... it scared him intensely, but he trusts Gilbert "What is your last name?" he asked suddenly, though that wasn't what he stopped them for in the first place.

"Ah... Gilbert Nightray."

The messy haired raven nodded, continuing his thoughts. He trusts Gilbert... Nightray... greatly. Somehow, he feels as though keeping his real name from the man in front of him is wrong, especially since their love developed so strongly and quickly.

"Was that all we stopped for?" Gil asked, smiling slightly. He didn't seem annoyed or fed up.

"No," Ryuzaki told him, leaning forward. He pecked his lips once more, and said, "I have to tell you something."

"Go on."

"'Ryuzaki' is a sort of... alias, a false name. As I told you before... I'm a detective, and not many people know my real name, not to mention my face. And I thought... since I trust you... and ah, love you... I supposed I would grant you the honor of knowing my real name."

Gilbert nodded, his expression blank - though it was blank in a good sense, if that makes any sense at all. He didn't seem mad, but instead, he seemed like he understood the reason why he carried and told his false name.

After confirming that Gilbert wasn't indeed mad, Ryuzaki continued. "My real name is... er..." he leaned in, unable to shake off the fightening feeling of someone other than Gilbert hearing his real name. "L Lawliet." Then, he leaned back, giving Gilbert space.

"I see," he said with a smile, then, with a servantly air to his words, he said, "I feel the honor coursing through my veins." He bent slightly, and with both of Ryuzaki's hands in his own, he kissed the back of his hands.

The messy haired raven laughed slightly, and gently flicked him on the nose. "Anyway..." he leaned in for another kiss and sighed. "Though they've only been a few kisses, I sure will miss them."

This time, Gilbert laughed, and said, "Let's go, then."

Nodding in agreement, he let Gilbert lead the way to the tower. They still saw the girl dancing and twirling and spinning past the windows. She seemed so happy in there, dancing her heart away, though watching her dance gave off a saddening feeling.

They came across the old fashioned, wooden door. Extending a hand, Gilbert touched the handle and pushed it open, surprised at how there was no creaking sounds. They both gulped in unisom, and stepped inside to a flight of circular stairs that led upward. Gripping their hands more tightly together, they ascended up the stairs.

After some time, they came across another door, this one the same bluish-white as the outside of the tower. Leaning in for yet again another kiss, they pushed open the door together.

Inside was shelves and shelves of books, dolls, stuffed animals, little accessories and glistening boxes that looked like jewelry would be contained in them. Again, that nosgalia feeling crept over Gilbert, and as his eyes landed on the dancing girl, the nostalgia grew stronger.

She was still dancing merrily, her arms outstretched and twirling. Her dress was bluish white with the same hue of roses, her hair a pure white, her skin pale and beautiful. As the seconds ticked by, she slowed her dancing as though she realized someone, or someones, had joined them in her tower. She came to a stop, her back to them.

"Hello, you two," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Hello. Now, listen, can you - ?" Gilbert started.

"Heavens, you make my eyes hurt," Ryuzaki said.

Gilbert shook his head, hiding the smile that played his lips. The girl covered in the bluish white hues sighed and shook her head, though she didn't really seem too uspset. Then she spun around, her long as can be hair flowing in the wind the spin gave off.

"My name is Alice," she told them. She then motioned to the fluffy cushioned couch that stood on the far wall. "Please, have a seat and we'll discuss this matter."

Skeptical, they glanced at each other.

"Oh, come now, you two. If I wanted to kill you, I would have poisioned the cookies, or the tea, or even... that one single strawberry."

That made Gilbert twitch, a blush forming on his face. "Y-You were watching?"

"Well, yes," she admitted truthfully. "You two put on quite a show. I throughly enjoyed it."

Ryuzaki laughed a little, pulling Gilbert along to sit on the couch. As they all became seated, the fear and skepticalism was fading rather quickly. Though Gilbert knew that this shouldn't last too long, he was savoring every moment him and Ryuzaki had together.

Gilbert set down his tea and cleared his throat. "Now, we would like to ask you a few questions."

The girl nodded, setting down her tea as well. "Yes, and what would the be?"

Then it was Ryuzaki's turn to set down his tea. He gripped Gilbert's hand tightly, meeting his eyes. Then, as if he knew what Gil was thinking, he nodded. They both looked up at Alice - The Will of the Abyss - and, in unisom, they said: "How did this happen?" 


End file.
